Blondes In Black Cars
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: Uhoh Mark's got a crush and a thing for hot cars. This should be interesting.


Ok so I don't own it, but oh if I did...

I just though it was an interesting idea. This is my first story to post I'm working on one with the same pairing and a Alex and Izzie story. The song Blondes in Black Cars is an 80's song by Autograph. It's just me trying to keep with the whole Grey's Anatomy let's use song titles thing. Please review. I need to know before I post the other story. Enjoy

It was a rather slow day at Seattle Grace. That's why Mark was there, just sitting at the computer not doing much of anything. That is exactly how Derek found him. He was just sitting and staring at a computer screen.

"What _are _you doing" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's a quite day and I don't have a surgery for another hour. I just got bored. Hay Derek, which would you pick a Porche, an Aston Martin, or a Ferrari?" Mark asked this with out taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm a simple kind of guy. I would probably take the Porche, although the Aston Martin would make me feel like James Bond." Derek was kind of glad he and Mark were on talking terms again. It felt like they were younger, just two guys talking.

"I thought you might say that." Mark said with a smile on his face. He had finally turned to face Derek.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well women are like cars. Me, I would take the Ferrari, but you already know that."

"What three women are you comparing these cars to?" Derek was amused. Women and cars, it doesn't get much better than that.

"You like the Porche. It's a classic. It's attractive in an understated kind of way. It's very different from the other two. It's simply, a good choice Derek. It's reliable; it's fast, but not too fast. It doesn't cause you a lot of trouble and your friends will always like the Porche. They won't judge you for it. They will admire it, and dream of someday being as happy as you are with a car of their own."

"Ok Mark, now you're not making very much sense." Derek was a little confused. Was Meredith the Porche?

"Hang with me. Now you have the Aston Martin. It's attractive in a look at me kind of way. It's flashy. You're going to get noticed if you're driving the Aston Martin. It can be temperamental, but it will always hold a place in your heart. Not to mention you feel like James Bond. The car carries a prestige all on its own. It's still amazing without you. It doesn't need you to be amazing. It does that all on its own. You will always be competing for attention with your car if you drive an Aston Martin."

"Continue." Derek was catching on. Meredith was the Porche and Addison was the Aston Martin. He was interested in hearing the third part of this strange insight into Mark's reasoning.

"Now the Ferrari, that's a car. It's attractive on accident. It didn't mean to look amazing it just happened. Even when it's covered in dirt, it's still a hot car. It's a car that when you sit in it you become part of it. It's like you and your car are the same person. It really is amazing. But you don't have to own it to love it. You don't even have to drive it. You would be content to hold the door handle. It's fast reliable and it is super safe. It will always be there when you need it." Mark just kind of faded off and looked back at the screen. Derek was very confused he had no idea who he was talking about, but he was acting weird. Derek turned to leave.

As he was nearing the nurse's station, he ran into Addison. He smiled at her and she walked over to him.

"Hi there Mr. Bright and Shiny."

"Hay, I just had the strangest conversation with Mark. He was comparing you, Meredith, and someone else to expensive cars."

"Oh really? What kind of car am I?"

"Apparently you are the independent Aston Martin, and Meredith is the classic Porche. I just wish I could figure out who the hell was the Ferrari. I think Mark might have a crush on someone. I haven't seen him like that in a very long time. Well I will see you later."

"Bye" Addison turned around just in time to see a very busy looking Izzie Stevens.

"Hay Dr. Stevens, where's the fire?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just looking for Dr. Sloan. I got the results from the tests he wanted."

"Um I think he is on the computer right now. He doesn't have surgery for a little while."

"Thanks Dr. Montgomery" Izzie hurried off. Bailey had put her under the beck and call of Sloan and Burke today, because it was Christina's day off. She found him exactly where Derek had left him.

"Dr. Sloan, I have the results you asked for." Mark turned to look at her.

"Thank you Dr. Stevens." He looked at her with a small smile on his face before taking the results. "Yep, you are defiantly a Ferrari."

"What" Izzie mouthed with a confused look on her face before turning to leave.

Izzie saw Meredith and Addison talking at the nurse's station and walked over. Meredith saw Izzie walking toward them.

"We should tell Izzie she will get a kick out of it. You know how Mark just rubs her the wrong way sometimes."

"Definitely." By that time Izzie had reached them

"I just had the strangest conversation with Dr. Sloan. Well it really wasn't a conversation as much as a random statement."

Meredith and Addison looked at each other. Meredith responded first. "What did he say?"

"He told me I was a Ferrari. What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Just then her pager went off. It was from Dr. Burke. "Sorry guys I have got to go."

Addison and Meredith just looked at each other. "Mark's got a crush on a hot blonde"

They both just laughed. Good luck with that one.


End file.
